penguindrumfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:YazzyDream
Wikia Anime Twitter Hey Yazzy! AMAZING job on the new wiki! I'm loving the skin and mainpage! I just sent out a tweet for the wiki on Wikia Anime; it would be great if you'd like to put the Twitterfeed on the mainpage! Let me know! Kate.moon 01:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Yazzy, I have a request/favor to ask you. As you know I've been involved been Wikia's Anime Twitter account and highlighting our amazing wikis as much as possible. I've been requested to pass on the Twitter account (still working out the kinks) to Community. Because it's really important to me and is garnering a lot of followers at a huge rate, I'd like to pass on the account information to admins who support Twitter and are really involved in the anime community. I've asked Bereisgreat (you've probably seen him around) and he's been doing a GREAT job the past week. I think that he would like some help and I wanted to ask you also if you would like to contribute. It would just be keeping the Twitter account active by circulating as many great wikis as possible with whatever information is current, exciting, relevant, interesting, etc. I try to do 2-3 tweets a day as does Bereisgreat. It's absolutely no pressure and if you don't have time, it's completely fine! Let me know what you think and I'd be happy to pass on the info to you via email (passworld/username) Thanks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 19:16, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Have you thought about it yet? I... We'd really appreciate it :) *Bereisgreat (shout!) 13:11, August 23, 2011 (UTC) :Too bad :( Oh well, if you're busy. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 11:30, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I am Pinga Bird, the fanon creator of any fanon wikis. Thanks for joining the wiki! Contributing Okay I finally found some time and watched like the 1st 3 eps. Very rather... interesting story. I won't be a constant contributer, but I could do whatever I can or find. It was very awkward how my mom came in the room right when I was watching the part where the brothers stalked Ringo into a lingerie shop -_-; but I managed to live through. As I'm looking around, I see amazing progress in this wikia. Do you even need new users? XD JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 01:49, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Well I am on the 3rd ep after all. I really like the opening song for some reason XD Honestly, as of now I think the series is okay, but my opinions usually start changing from around the 8th ep or so (like one piece) so you never know, I may fall in love with it after a while. I really look forward to who the dude with pink/white hair is!!! JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:04, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ah also, I've been wondering but why is the slogan image for Double H in ep 3 blank? was it just some random screenshot you managed to take or some meaning? And I see 7&8 blank (words) did it simply just not show up?? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:07, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh. First time I saw something like that XD where do you learn all these codes and tricks?! Also, don't mind 7&8 I'll add it when I watch them. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:13, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow I'm so stupid. I could just watch the gif and translate it! Too bad it's really fast... and you can't pause gifs can you? I tried like 17 times and managed to read them so if you don't mind a fansubb I'll add it right now. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:19, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Watched all 9, I like it more than before. :) I may contribute more later on JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight I just wanted to say that this wiki looks so amazing! You've done such an amazing job with it :) You probably noticed that it's being featured on Wikia's spotlight. I recommended Penguindrum for spotlight and Wikia's slider page so enjoy for the next 2 weeks! http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/sixbitsnonethewiser/images/0/07/Kate_03.png (talk) 21:57, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Bot I was thinking it would make things easier if we had a bot. What do you think? Also I don't know if this is intentional but I can't seem to find the tabs that link to our talk pages, blogs, contributions, followed pages on our profiles.. and it makes things a little hard. If it's intentional, could you add them back on? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:24, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Huh. I can't see them just on this particular wiki. But if it's just me.. oh well. As for the bot, well I see quite a few varieties of name spellings and whatnot, which I definitely don't feel like going around fixing, so.. yes. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:20, September 15, 2011 (UTC) The problem is, I don't either. We could either ask some people in other wikis w/ bots (OPW- sff9 and rora, etc) or I could try to figure it out on help wiki OwO I'm pretty sure we have to request one though. JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 21:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I've contacted Rora and I think I got it. Do you want the bot to have hidden edits or edits that show? JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay it didn't really work out. Don't expect the bot just yet; I'm currently asking every bot handler I can think of for a detailed set of instructions -_-; JapaneseOPfan :: Talk 02:38, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Tokikgo I really like the edition you've made on my text on Tokikago's page. Now it looks more simple and more complete too. =) But you've delete her picture! I prefered that one TT 3TT Pictures Um YazzyDream-nee,will these pictures be needed on the wiki? Family.jpg Happy.jpg Himari reborn.jpg Hold 1.jpg Hold.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 05 - Large 02.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 05 - Large 16.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 05 - Large 29.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 05 - Large 31.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 05 - Large 32.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 05 - Large 33.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 09 - Large 17.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 09 - Large 18.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 12 - Large 31.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 17 - Large 16.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 18 - Large 06.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 18 - Large 10.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 18 - Large 25.jpg mawaru_penguin_drum_12_01.jpg mawaru_penguin_drum_g02.png Vlcsnap-2011-09-24-22h18m08s88.png Ichihime-UsagiBara 12:24, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Mawaru Penguindrum - 20 - Large 20.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 20 - Large 33.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 21 - Large 28.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 19 - Large 25.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 21 - Large 30.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 21 - Large 36.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 21 - Large 33.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 21 - Large 28.jpg Mawaru Penguindrum - 20 - Large 13.jpg The pictures above,are they needed on this wiki? Smillingflower 12:12, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Templates I am new to Wikia so i wanted ask if you created the templates yourself ? If you created them what program did you used to create them??? Otaku987 15:20, March 4, 2012 (UTC)